coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6921 (8th October 2008)
Plot Becky's hungover and regretting her actions of the night before. Kelly comments to Dan about how good last night was. Leanne overhears. Fiz announces that she's back with John. Chesney's not impressed. Roy tells Becky that she's welcome to move back into his flat. Becky's grateful. Janice can't live with the guilt any longer and admits to Sally and Kevin that she stole the lottery money and set up a false bank account in Rosie's name. Maria tells Liam that her parents have invited them to Cyprus for a fortnight. Liam's not keen and Maria's put out. Janice is arrested on suspicion of committing fraud by false representation. Sally tells the factory girls how it was Janice who stole their lottery money. Fiz asks John to stay the night again but he insists he has to go and feed his grandmother's cat. Jason arrives back from Milan feeling dejected. Sarah's decided to get back with her recent boyfriend. Becky tells Jason to sod off and Eileen's unsympathetic too. Becky discovers the girl's purse in her handbag. In horror she remembers nicking it. Maria insists on making babies but when Carla's favourite song comes on Liam feels sick and tells Maria he isn't well. Maria's slightly hurt. Janice arrives back from the police station to find Roger moving out. He tells her that he's had enough. Janice is heart-broken. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Dan Mason - Matthew Crompton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Roger Stiles - Andrew Dunn *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tom Kerrigan - Philip McGinley Guest cast *DC Danni Timmins - Juliet Ellis Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *Final appearance of Andrew Dunn as Roger Stiles. *Tony's line that he is allergic to "warm beer and the English national anthem" was originally "warm beer, the English national anthem and Glasgow Rangers". This was changed after dozens of complaints from Rangers fans were received after the broadcast of an episode which contained another jibe at the team from Tony: "I could no more be interested in Rosie Webster than I could support Glasgow Rangers". *''TV Times'' synopsis: Janice is arrested and charged with fraud, prompting Roger to pack his bags and leave her; Liam agonises over his best man's speech; Jason returns from Milan with his hopes dashed; and a horrified Becky begins to remember all the gruesome details of her drunken one-woman crime spree. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,370,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2008 episodes